Ciúme
by Patty-san
Summary: Haku deixou Naruto boquiaberto ao dizer que era um garoto e então foi embora, voltou para Zabuza. O que será que aconteceu quando ele retornou? - //OneShot// //Sonnen.ai// //Haku, Zabuza//.


**Copyright: **Nenhum desses fofíssimos personagens me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservado à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Ciúme**

– _Eu não sou uma menina_! – disse, ainda com um sorriso, a figura de longos cabelos escuros e feições delicadas. Em seguida se virou de costas seguindo seu caminho, deixando para trás um Naruto atônito e incrédulo.

...

O sorriso permanecera em suas faces enquanto abria e fechava a porta da cabana onde estavam. Haku engraçado como as pessoas facilmente o confundiam com uma garota, o que ele raramente negava por ser algo bastante útil e conveniente em alguns momentos. Foi então que o sorriso sumiu, assim como a tranqüilidade com que seguira o percurso até ali ao ver algumas gotas de sangue fazendo um rastro pelo chão.

Sacou sua kunai rapidamente. Deu alguns passos em silêncio seguindo as gotas no chão atento a qualquer movimento. Foi então que aquela voz tão bem conhecida o desarmou:

– _Sou apenas eu, Haku_.

O garoto suspirou pesadamente, e guardando a arma se voltou para a direção da onde viera a voz encontrando assim Zabuza recostado no canto da parede. Este olhava Haku intensamente, numa expressão um tanto séria por baixo daquelas várias ataduras que lhe cobriam o rosto.

Haku não se demorou muito a retribuir o olhar, expandiu sua visão para as outras ataduras: aquelas que cobriam os ferimentos mais recentes estavam agora manchadas de sangue com uma das mãos de Zabuza por cima, como se pusesse pressão sobre uma ferida para que pudesse impedir o sangramento.

– _Por que você se levantou_? – perguntou o garoto se aproximando do maior.

– _Você demorou_. – Respondeu apenas, deixando Haku o envolver e o carregar para a cama. – _Pensei que tivesse encontrado aqueles chounins do Kakashi_.

– _E os encontrei_. – Disse o menor após deitar Zabuza na cama. Sorriu ao ver a expressão atônita do outro, enquanto isso desfazia as ataduras sujas e limpava o ferimento recém aberto.

Sabia que aquele olhar atônito não era um olhar de preocupação, já que tinha certeza que Zabuza possuía total confiança em suas habilidades e sabia que Haku jamais teria problema algum com qualquer _chounin_. Entretanto, tratou de tranqüilizá-lo explicando que encontrou o garoto enquanto colhia algumas ervas e ficou a conversar com ele por algum tempo, mas que o _chounin_ não o reconhecera, pensara inclusive que era com uma garota que conversava.

Ao dizer aquilo, notou o olhar de Zabuza se transformar, um olhar que agora sabia definir. Tratou de sorrir e disse:

– _Não há por que se enciumar, Zabuza, além do mais eu disse ao garoto que eu não era uma menina_.

A expressão de Zabuza se fechou no que pareceu raiva quando esse se apressou a dizer:

– _Não estou com ciúme_! – Esse então bufou revirando o olhou para o lado procurando não mais fitá-lo.

Haku sorriu um tanto mais enquanto terminava de colocar novas ataduras no corpo do outro.

– _Vou preparar nosso almoço..._ – Disse Haku após um pequeno período de silêncio, se levantando e caminhando na direção da cozinha. Parou e jogou as ataduras velhas num lixo que se encontrava no meio do caminho, ainda parado levou os olhos para Zabuza na cama que voltara a olhá-lo intensamente. Sorria de leve, gostando da expressão do outro, então se apressou a dizer antes que o outro voltasse a desviar os olhos – _e eu já disse que não deve se preocupar_!

Haku suspirou levemente, ainda fitando o maior pensou:

"..._Afinal, eu me preocupo apenas com você! Sou sua arma, o utensílio que funciona apenas em suas mãos, Zabuza_..."

.

* * *

_Naruto_

Fiquei pensando aonde fora o Haku após deixar o Naruto para trás ao descobrir que a garota com quem conversava era um garoto... e o Sasuke estava lá, olhando todo enciumado também... mas me foquei no Zabuza e no Haku, quem sabe eu faça a versão dois na qual o Naruto e o Sasuke conversam?! XD

Espero que gostem!  
_**Patty-san**_

Fanfiction escrita em: **07/05/2007**, editada em **22/02/2009** e postada em 15/03/2009.


End file.
